Currently, television is widely used as a source of both information and entertainment. Cable and satellite systems broadcast tens or even hundreds of channels of programming. Given the large number of programs that are available to a viewer and are broadcast at prescribed times, in some situations, a viewer may be unable to watch all of the programs that he or she wishes to see. Consequently, over the last few decades, a number of electronic devices have been developed to record broadcast television signals.
For instance, video cassette recorders (VCRs) provide viewers with an ability to record incoming audiovisual programs on a magnetic tape and to subsequently view such programs. A timer in the VCR allows the user to record these audiovisual programs at their prescribed broadcasting time. Consequently, the recorded programs are available for playback at the user's convenience.
Thereafter, the basic concept of VCRs has been extended to a hard-drive or semiconductor based recording devices that is commonly referred to as Personal Video (or Versatile) Recorders (PVRs). Normally, a PVR is connected between a viewer's television and that viewer's cable box, satellite receiver or antenna. The PVR can control the channel tuned on the television, provide an interactive electronic program guide and record programs on a manual or timer-controlled basis.
The PVR can buffer incoming audiovisual programs so that the viewer can pause a “live” television program or replay a portion of a live television program without missing any subsequent segment of the program, as long as the pause or replay does not exceed the storage capacity of the PVR. Additionally, the PVR can be programmed to regularly record a user's favorite programs. Consequently, the PVR provides greater flexibility in recording and capturing incoming audiovisual signals than is available with a VCR.
Within broadcast television programs, advertisements (e.g. television commercials) are interspersed between segments of the audiovisual program and are broadcast as part of the television signal. These advertisements are an important source of revenue for the broadcaster and are an important source in reaching current and potential customers with information related to products and services featured in the advertisement.
However, viewers often consider advertising as a nuisance since they normally want to watch a television program without interruption. Consequently, when a viewer has recorded the program using a PVR, the viewer will tend to fast-forward through the program during commercials or skip ahead. Usually there is no audio playback during a “fast-forward” or “skip” operation. Hence, while the audio is muted, the playback of images is accelerated to minimize the interruption in viewing the recorded program.
While such “fast-forwarding” and “skip” operations focus the viewing experience on the audiovisual (television) program, they are detrimental to both the advertiser who is trying to reach potential customers and the broadcaster who depends upon advertising for revenue. As a result, there is a need for a system and method that allows advertisements to reach their intended viewer and protects the broadcaster's source of revenue.